


April 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha.





	April 6, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha after one of his daughter's attacks knocked a villain on her recently.

THE END


End file.
